Será será
by Sly Bletchley
Summary: ¿Qué será, Orihime? ¿Culpa, anhelo del qué hubiera sido...?


**Disclaimer:** Bleach no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** No me hago responsable de nada. A menos que sean accidentales faltas ortográficas (?).

* * *

Será será

* * *

.

.

—Por favor... por favor...

Rogó entre sollozos cuando se lanzó a rodearlo con sus brazos sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Se aferró con fuerza a él, rodeada del sentimiento _no quiero, no quiero_ , mientras mojaba su torso con ningún tipo de pena. Le llenaba de lágrimas atrapada por la tristeza que le provocaba tan sólo verlo y también no haberle abrazado de esa manera antes.

Pero nunca hubiera pensado siquiera en hacerlo, y es que él era tan diferente, no sabías cómo reaccionaría a cualquier cosa que hicieras. Si lo dejaría pasar, le sería indiferente, o si tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

—Mujer...

Sí, sí, siempre diciéndole así. Y ella siempre queriendo que la llamara por su nombre.

Pero él no entendía la importancia que alguien como ella le daba a esas cosas tan mínimas, que llamándola mujer lo sentía tan distante, lejano, imposible. Tanto que su mirada se volvía triste y se preguntaba, _¿por qué no?_

—E-es Orihime —murmuró contra su pecho como si fuera un quejido, ante la garganta atorada que no la dejaba respirar bien, mucho menos hablar dignamente.

Lo sintió botar aire por la nariz sutilmente, como si suspirara o bufara por su réplica.

Tan ilusa. Casi sentía que la veía como una tonta, la idiota que anteponía a los demás antes que su propio bienestar. Que peleaba por los que no siempre estarían a su lado, los que no siempre le agradecerían y que no siempre la verían como lo que era. Una luchadora, a pesar de todo.

Porque para ellos era la extraña pero amable Orihime. La que siempre sonreía cálidamente, quién podía ser la persona que estaría junto a ellos dándoles ánimo cuando estuvieran a punto de morir, mostrándoles que habían quienes se preocupaban por ellos.

Pero para él hubiera sido su talón de Aquiles, en caso de estar un poco más con ella. Porque le mostró tantas cosas que él ni sabía que tenían importancia, o que existían. Era el corazón que había sentido bajo su fría palma, los ojos que se habían afligido ante los indiferentes suyos y la piel que se había erizado por su tacto. Para él no había sido un todo, pero de alguna manera agradecía en silencio e inconscientemente poder conocerla.

Estaba bien con sólo verla, que casi ni le importaba que llorara.

—Eres una tonta.

—Por favor... —sorbió por la nariz— Dime que puedes quedarte. Por favor...

—Nunca hubiera podido comprender tus lejanos sentimientos de humana —dijo como si esa fuera la respuesta a todo—. Así que da igual.

Sus sollozos se cortaron y alzó su rostro en rojo junto con sus hinchados ojos. Eso fue como el botón que lo detenía, y a la vez lo empezaba todo.

—¡No se trata de eso! —exclamó— Y de todos modos sé que podrías entenderlo. Eres más humano de lo que crees, Ulquiorra... —bajó la voz.

—Es sólo lo que quieres ver, humana.

—No es cierto... —volvió a sollozar— Mientes, estás mintiendo.

—No me quieres ahí en realidad.

Orihime se aferró más con sus manos y mordió su labio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, viéndose tan herida, tan rota. Lo que él aparentaba no ver.

—No lo sabes, no puedes saberlo... —negó con la cabeza—. No lo sabes, no sabes nada...

—Tú lo has dicho. No sabes nada, mujer. Así que despierta —ordenó mirándola desde arriba con los mismos ojos de siempre. Tan esmeraldas, un poco menos opacos de lo que los recordaba, cuando le llevaba de comer y veía algo más que no fuera es ajena Luna que se mostraba a través de los barrotes de su ventana.

Decirle eso fue desorientarla por completo, sus lágrimas casi cesaban y casi ni parecía respirar.

—¿De qué hablas...?

—Hazlo.

—Pero... —movió la mano de su espalda hasta su pálida mejilla, rogando de alguna manera el roce, la certeza.

Pero se alejó, hasta que lo último que sentía de él era el agarre de sus dedos al rededor de su muñeca. Alejándose más. Alejándose otra vez.

—Despierta... — _Orihime_ —


End file.
